My Carinderia Girl
"My Carinderia Girl" is the first Holy Monday episode of the 2018 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It precedes the episode "Haligi ng Pangarap" in the Monday lineup. The episode aired on 26 March 2018 with a total runtime of 66 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Ruby Rodriguez and Kenneth Medrano. Supporting cast includes Pauleen Luna, Luane Dy, Sinon Loresca, Tommy Peñaflor, Kim Last, and Kyline Alcantara. The episode is directed by Linnet Zurbano. Plot Ces (Ruby Rodriguez) owns a popular eatery frequented by local residents and passersby. Loyal customers tease her that her cooking is good enough to attract any man, to which she responds that she has accepted her fate as an old, chubby, single woman. She asks her assistant to deliver an order to a nearby office building. During lunch break, Alfred (Kenneth Medrano) admires the taste of the food ordered by the office's kitchen staff. He writes a note to be given to the eatery's owner praising her culinary skills. Ces receives the note and writes back to thank Alfred for the appreciation. Ces and Alfred unexpectedly become pen pals, writing more notes to one another. One night, Alfred passes by a local eatery and sees its owner handing out leftovers to the local streetchildren. Witnessing the altruism, Alfred offers to purchase all of the sampaguitas being sold by them. He then strikes up a conversation with the owner, both of them appreciating their kindness to the children. Ces rewards him with a box of leftovers and offers to join him at a table. While eating, Alfred notices the heart-shaped vegetables and realizes that Ces is the eatery's owner. Ces is stunned when Alfred utters her name, recognizing that Alfred is also her mystery pen pal. Ces and Alfred become friends. On Alfred's birthday, Ces caters to his office and is introduced to the office's employees. She is greeted by a female employee who claims to be Alfred's girlfriend, which is immediately dismissed by Alfred. Yet, Ces feels misled and begins to ignore Alfred's notes and text messages. Alfred shows up at the eatery and confesses his feelings for Ces. Stunned and overwhelmed, she rejects his request to court her and cites their large age gap. Ces changes her mind and later gives him a chance. Alfred's sister Eloisa (Luane Dy) flies to Manila for a surprise visit. Alfred immediately introduces Ces to his sister, who stared at the eatery owner with confusion and disapproval. Eloisa confronts Ces and Alfred, denouncing their relationship and warning Ces to stay away from her brother. Ces tells Alfred to give her some time to think. Over time, Eloisa warms up to his brother's relationship after seeing him actively defend Ces. She meets with Alfred to let him make her understand his situation. Alfred returns to Ces to tell her about his sister's blessing. At first, Ces still pushes him away, believing her decision is for the better. Her eatery's employees convince her to fight for what she loves. The streetchildren leads Alfred to Ces' eatery. In front of her customers, Ces confesses her love for him and her newfound strength to fight for their relationship. Cast Main cast * Ruby Rodriguez as Ces * Kenneth Medrano as Alfred Supporting cast * Pauleen Luna as Melanie * Luane Dy as Eloisa * Sinon Loresca as Jinky * Tommy Peñaflor as James * Kim Last as Ben * Kyline Alcantara as Diane Accolades Dabarkads Awards Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles